


三颗猫饼干

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读w 辛苦读者忍受我的小学生文风_(:3」∠)_<br/>以及，文中有隐藏极深的TM&TK，有发现了的同好小伙伴请来接受我的拥抱qwq</p></blockquote>





	三颗猫饼干

“喵。”

菲利普得承认，和他在工作上的优秀表现恰恰相反，他对小动物真的是没什么办法的。几年前养过两只兔子，也只不过安静地看着它们吃兔粮或睡觉，人忙兔闲，难得凑在一起，难道还能聊上两句？安静的动物对他这样的主人来说，有特殊的好处，不需要太多的陪伴，只不过共享一个生存空间而已。

“喵。”

看来这回是碰上顽固的家伙了。菲利普试探着把门开出一条缝，蹲在门口的猫抬起脑袋看了看他，毫不客气地大步登堂入室，甚至不忘保持优雅的走姿。菲利普眼看着猫闲闲地走进客厅里，在中央的地毯上坐下，又抬起头来瞪着他。

——这无声的发号施令呐，真没办法。大概是饿了吧？菲利普转身进厨房翻了翻冰箱，但一个独居男人好像也没什么能招待这位客人的。关上门一看，冰箱上的小玻璃罐里倒还有三块饼干——对于不爱吃零食的他来说，有这么些存货已经相当了不起了。

“只有这个了。”菲利普蹲下来，对着猫晃了晃手上的玻璃罐子。

猫不出声也没有动作，圆而大的眼睛盯着他，通体褐色皮毛，在颈部留出一圈白色，像扎了个小领结的年轻绅士。

菲利普把饼干放进手掌心里，伸手到猫的面前。猫垂下灰绿色的眼睛看了看，伸过鼻子来闻了闻，似乎有点兴趣，却迟迟不下嘴，又抬起头来看着菲利普。

菲利普叹了口气，耐心地把掌心里的饼干揉碎，再一次递到猫面前。

——果然。看着埋在掌心里吃得忘我的小脑袋，菲利普叹了口气，伸出空闲的右手揉了揉，暖暖软软的，手感还不错。

 

一人一猫的同居，原来也是很安静的。

难得周末不加班的菲利普倒在沙发里翻书，猫就乖乖窝在脚边睡觉，连呼吸声都是轻微的。

菲利普翻着手里的小说，忽然起了念头，“我念故事给你听吧。”话一出口自己都觉得古怪，莫不是最近常放假心情格外好？这样想着，自己都忍不住笑了出来。

“可惜是个悲剧。”看着闻声抬起头的猫，菲利普翻了翻手上的书，“不过你大概也不会在意吧？”

“喵。”

躺在沙发上的男人于是换了个更舒服的姿势，蜷在腿边的猫被惊动，踩着他的衬衫爬到胸口，又躺下来蜷好，瞪着圆润明亮的眼睛看他，菲利普试着念了两段，倒也不觉得别扭，索性一路念下去，堪堪念了半章，转眼一看，那猫已趴在他胸口沉沉睡去。光线是最精湛的画师，把猫耳上短短一层毛晒出稀薄的金色，像落定的悬埃，温柔得使人不敢惊动。

“弗朗西斯轻轻地说：‘一切都会好的。’”菲利普合上书，伸手抚上猫的脑袋，“很难以置信吧？一个悲剧故事的结尾，竟然是这样的一句话。”被他的动作惊扰的猫不满地动了动耳朵，无意识的小动作把菲利普逗笑了，“不过谁知道呢，也许最后真的发生了好事也不一定。”他笑着捏了捏猫爪。

“喵。”

“好好好，我不打扰你睡觉了。”菲利普把手里的书丢到一边，歪过头在阳光里闭上眼。

 

“感觉你最近心情都挺不错啊。”午休时遇到托马斯，被对方如此一说，菲利普倒有些好奇。

“怎么看出来的？我觉得和以前差不多啊。”

“直觉！”

“哈哈哈托马斯你的直觉，我可觉得很靠不住啊。”

“我说的是真的！你看，以前我说笑话你都不笑，刚才那句话一点都不好笑，你却笑得这么开心。快说快说，为什么心情会这么好，交女朋友了？”

“我这么忙，整天对着你们几个和老板，哪来的女朋友？”菲利普放下手里的咖啡杯。

“那就奇怪了，难不成是老板偷偷给你涨工资了？”

“有瞎猜的功夫赶快回去把那份PPT做好！”

“……哪怕是心情变好的菲利普也还是这么地严格啊。”托马斯吐了吐舌头，灰溜溜地转身出了休息室，“不过我的好奇心是不会就这样被抹杀的！这周末我要去你家看个究竟！”

 

办公室里出了名的大胃王托马斯要来家里做客，菲利普不得不给一向贫瘠的冰箱增增肥，摆放食材的时候瞥到了冰箱上的玻璃罐，才发现还剩下两块猫饼干。

“再放下去会坏吧。”菲利普想着，从玻璃罐里取出一块，在掌心里仔细地揉碎了递给趴在窗台上看风景的猫。

猫倒也配合，不声不响地低头吃完了饼干，转过头去接着看风景。

——这副样子还真是像个老人家啊。菲利普想起办公室里下属们嘲笑自己是老人家的事情，忍不住笑起来，说宠物像主人，多半还是有道理的。

 

“菲利普，我觉得你们家的猫不喜欢我。”来做客的托马斯不满地对着他抱怨。

“你这么吵，不喜欢你也是正常的。”菲利普洗着手上的蔬菜，头也不回。

“可是，可是菲利你不是很喜欢我吗？连你都不觉得我吵，你的猫怎么会嫌我吵呢？”

“托马斯，”菲利普放下手上的事情，转过头长叹一气，“其实我也觉得你很吵。”

“……”

 

“菲利，菲利，你们家的猫叫什么名字呀？”不愧是托马斯，不到五分钟就恢复了话痨的尊严和战斗力，一脸好奇地和沙发上的猫玩起大眼瞪小眼。

“名字……”菲利普才想起来还没给猫起过名字，“我暂时还没起。”

“还没起名字吗？”托马斯托着下巴想了想，“那，叫托尼怎么样？”

“……随便你。”

 

“不过，大概真的有个名字比较好吧。”托马斯走后，菲利普揉了揉猫的脖子，“以后就叫你托尼吧？”

猫没什么反应，盯着他看了一会儿，转身回沙发上睡觉了。看这样子，大概是不反对吧，菲利普想着，取出玻璃罐里的最后一块饼干，像此前一样，揉碎了喂给猫，猫也一如既往地一声不吭吃完了。拍了拍手上的饼干屑，菲利普站起来，打算回房间补个午觉。

 

睡得迷糊之间耳畔仿佛有温热的呼吸。

“唔，你平常不会打扰我睡觉的……”伸出手想要挠挠猫的脑袋，却好像……有不一样的触感？

“喂。”

黑暗中传来男声，介乎少年和青年之间的音色，口气平直冷淡。菲利普缩回手，咬着牙不敢答话，对方却也好像没有说话的打算。

“我，猫。”

“……？！”我是在……做梦吗？

“我，不太懂还……人类，语言。”几乎是吃力地说完这句话，对方欺身靠近，暖而软的气息拍打在脸上，真实得让人战栗，“但是，讨厌，叫托尼。”

“……啊？”

“叫，詹卢卡。”

“……詹卢卡？”菲利普试探着叫了一声。

“菲利普。”

 

“我现在可不可以，嗯……”经过半个月的学习，面前的青年却好像仍然焦急地在脑中搜索着词汇，说不上话的嘴在他脸上轻轻地蹭过。

“你想说的是……‘吻’吗？”菲利普红着脸问。

当然了，行动力很强的詹卢卡直接用一个吻回答了他。

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读w 辛苦读者忍受我的小学生文风_(:3」∠)_  
> 以及，文中有隐藏极深的TM&TK，有发现了的同好小伙伴请来接受我的拥抱qwq


End file.
